Let's Explore
by KristoffsReindeerQueen
Summary: Collection of Kristanna stories based on short prompts that I find. Mostly drabble and little one shots that are somehow connected. M rating since I know that it's going to heat up later on.
1. Chapter 1

Kristanna Fic

Prompt #1 Arendelle

Kristoff put one more apple in the picnic basket and then closed the lid with a smile. This was going to be the best day - if he had his way that is.

Once Elsa thawed Arendelle all Anna could do was explore. Before the conundrum, Anna was secluded to the castle and had never actually seen much of her kingdom. All that changed when the gates opened. She was at the markets every morning, talking to the locals, getting to know anyone and everyone. Her infectious attitude spread and everyone was happier. Plus, business was up since everyone came out to see the princess.

Kristoff's business was back in full swing as well and since he was now the "Official Ice Master and Deliverer" he was pretty busy. He was able to hire a few more workers even.

Today, he was thankful for the help he had – he could finally take a day off without losing much money.

He smiled at the maid that was in the kitchen of the castle and asked for Anna.

"I thinks she's just back from her morning walk m'lord.'

"Lottie, you know you don't need to call me that."

"Yes m – Kristoff."

He worked his way through the halls, trying not to feel too out of place in the castle. It was something that he was still struggling with, but Anna had told him that her home was his home. They hasn't said they were together, or made any steadfast plans for their relationship, or even said that they had a relationship. She said the castle was his home, but he still stayed in his little cottage…on some nights. If he were honest he was spending more and more time at the castle, in Anna's room specifically.

He felt a blush rise in his cheeks and he smiled and brushed the back of his head and then let his arm drop to his side again.

He arrived at Anna's room a few moments later and knocked.

"Come in," Anna's cheerful voice called.

He stuck his head in. "Hey, are you busy right now?"

"Nope, just got back from my walk" When he didn't move she laughed, "well, come in don't just stand there."

He walked in and held the picnic basket up. "Want to go on a date? My new sled still needs some breaking in. We could go up the mountain to the sauna.'

Anna smiled. 'That sounds great. Just let me get my boots back on.'

Kristoff smiled and helped her get her cloak on. He had so many places that he wanted to take Anna.

They walked down to the sled that was waiting outside, Sven already hooked up to it. Kristoff gave him a bite of carrot. "Thanks for waiting buddy."

Anna climbed aboard and nestled the picnic basket by her feet. It was a nice day out, a bit cool, but still a sunny spring day. "So, Mister Ice Master, we're heading to the sauna?"

"Well, that's one of our stops, probably the last one to warm up before we come back here."

Anna nodded and waved to a couple walking by with their baby. She felt a small twinge. She wanted a family more and more these days.

Kristoff noticed the flicker of remorse that crossed her face. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm fine. Let's get a move on hm?"

Kristoff nodded, kissed her temple and then gave the reins a loose snap. 'Come on Sven."


	2. Chapter 2

Arendelle Part 2

Kristoff and Anna chatted while Sven lead them through the forests that surrounded the island that the town was situated on. The ground was damp and Kristoff was happy that he had had the foresight to change the sled blades to wider set ones so that they didn't sink into the soft grassy areas.

All the snow was gone, but it was still feeling like spring time instead of the summer. The forecasters predicted that it would take a few months for Arendelle's weather to adjust itself after it had just been frozen over so suddenly like that.

Either way, Kristoff was thrilled that it was starting to warm up a little bit – it would make his plans go over smoothly.

He tried to contain the blush that wanted to crawl up his neck when Anna asked, "So, what are we up to today? You've been quiet these last few minutes."

_Oh, nothing much, I'm just going to make love to you in every secret place I can think of. You said you wanted to explore Arendelle, and I have every intention of exploring you._

"Uh, I just figured we could go to all the places I used to play in as a kid. I know a bunch of cool caves and little groves and neat spots in the forest. "

"Oh! That sounds like so much fun! Thank you, you're so thoughtful.' She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Knowing that Sven knew the way Kristoff turned his face and kissed her more fully instead of paying attention to the path in front of them.

Soon Anna's arms were twined around his neck and his fingers were gently digging into her waist and sliding towards her hips. His lips kissed the corner of her mouth and then up her jawline to nibble on her ear.

Her sharp intake of breath set him on fire and he broke apart instead of taking things too far right there in the sled.

Their eyes locked and the only thing that kept him from leaning in for another kiss was Sven's braying.

They both looked in front of them expecting the worst but instead just saw a few of the trolls that had adopted Kristoff when he was younger. "Hey, guys, what are you doing here? You rarely leave the hot springs."

"Kristoff, there's a problem, it's Grandpapi."


End file.
